


Sleepless Stars

by HeavensChocolate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Luna is a heartbreaker, Weddings, change in the lore, maybe those minor things are up to debate, minor things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensChocolate/pseuds/HeavensChocolate
Summary: The path foreseen and orchestrated by the Gods has been broken. The stars scream for the King Regis to fix this, but he ignores their cries and takes this as an opportunity to gift his wayward son, Noctis. Now the prince has a path free of prophesy's or destiny to control him as an empire mocks him and the stars glare at him. Still he shall walk tall towards this uncertain future.





	1. Electrifying start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everyone who clicked this story! First thing first I wanna say is that I love FFXV, it's a fun game with fun characters and I haven't stop playing it since I got it on the Christmas!
> 
> Still, even though I had great fun with this game, even though I've played hours upon hours of it, I've noticed that the story is rather lacking. It's a good story, don't get me wrong, but the way its told make it feel as if I was missing a ton of information! I had to replay the entire story again to try and see if it was just me that had missed a ton of information. Admittedly I had, but the feeling of it being rush was there.
> 
> Still though, that ending made me cry so…yeah, you did that then it means you did something great.
> 
> On to detail of the story, yes, this story will be slightly AU, not by much and don't worry about any OC characters, I've found myself preferring to play with existing characters and extending their roles in a story. The AU in this story will be more with me playing around with lore information and changing stuff and events of the game too, as you will see in the prologue.
> 
> Anyway, I just started my new Semester of college this week and I just found out that I have classes from Monday to Saturday…ah, great…I will use my irritation at the fact to fuel me into write more chapters.
> 
> I hope all of you enjoyed.

**_A few months into the War._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

A lightning bolt crashed down on the road.

Dark, dusty, wet bits of pavement shattered into sharp shards. Each of the small sharp and heated rocks flew and cut through each rain drop with ease. They embedded themselves into the speeding dark vehicle that had barely managed to pulled the quick maneuver to dodged the furious force of nature from destroying them.

The lightning flashed menacingly, angry that it had missed its target.

"Holy crap!" The frightened squeal of the blonde young man echoed through the roaring lighting storm that pursued them. His legs quivered, his combat ready Crownsguard suit stained by both sweat and rain. He desperately and tightly held onto the thunder shield over his and the light brunette driver's head.

The shield was specifically design for this kind of situation, to ward off such attacks of electricity. Unfortunately, it was up to debate if it was made to deal with the current electrifying problem.

"Shit! Shit—! To close, that was way to close!" A big and muscular man on the backseats bellowed out, his massive hands held onto his own thunder shield with great strength. His body swayed from right to left as the car took very sharp turns to avoid any of the deadly lightning, yet he didn't lose his balance. His feet were firmly rooted on the vehicle as he glared at their foe.

"Gladiolus, do please not stand on the car seats like that!" The brunette said, his glasses glowed briefly when a lightning bolt crashed in front of the vehicle. He took another sharp turned to avoid furious bolt, the muscular man stumbled forward at the sudden turned.

"Not the time to be worrying for dirty leather!" Gladiolus howled, he righted himself and kept his shield to protect him and the car from the heavens.

"Ignis step on it!" A raven haired young man ordered as he held onto his own thunder shield. His royal clothing ripped and dirtied, his cape swayed violently as the winds suddenly picked up.

Crystal particles surrounded the young raven haired man, they shattered into tinier pieces as the weapons above the car protected everyone from any stray lightning. Thirteen Royal Arms moved at incredible speeds, a trail of light formed from the ends of the weapons as they kept up with the car, the Regalia, and protected the vehicle.

"I am going as fast as I can Noctis." Ignis said, his eyes focused forward. He noticed a glow, it took him a fraction of a second, but he managed to pull a dangerous turned just as a bolt of lightning hit the road where they were short seconds ago, and destroyed the road there.

"Whoa!" The blonde screamed as the car swerved sharply and he stumbled backward towards the dangerously sharp broken glass of the car doors.

"Prompto!" Noctis yelled out, he launched him himself towards the blond and caught him by the arm. The raven haired young man pulled him back.

"Whoa, okay, okay, that was way to close!" Prompto yelled as crouched down, shield over his head.

"That would've been an embarrassing way to go! Fighting a god and you bite the dust because of sharp glass?" Gladiolus mocked gruffly as he glared at the one who was causing their current problems.

Up on the sky, a giant human-looking god glared down on them with his orange eyes. The god's long white beard swayed through the harsh winds along with its dark robes. This was the Astral being of the skies, the Fulgurian, Ramuh.

A simple movement of the god's hand and more lightning pursued the escapee car.

"Seriously what the heck did we do to pissed that guy off!" Prompto yelled as more lightning crashed around them.

"I do not know, but it does shows of the god's rather electrifying temperament." Ignis replied tensely with his eyes forward.

"Oh come on Ignis!" Gladiolus screamed in disbelieve at the sudden pun.

"Are Iggy puns that shocking, big guy?" The blond asked with a little bit of humor despite the situation.

"Damnit Prompto! You still don't know jack about what the Crowsguard do! So, focus at the tasked at hand and shut up!"

"Don't worry Gladio, I think Promp is finding the entire experience enlightening!" Noctis called out much to the displeasure of Gladiolus who glared at him.

"Gods damnit!"

Not even a second after those words left Gladiolus's lips, a large bolt of lightning crashed right atop of the moving car. The Royal Arms that protected them from above were blown away, they spiraled away and shattered into small crystalize particles as they were dismissed from the sudden punishment they had taken.

Gladiolus, Noct and Prompto were all sent to their knees as the bolt met their shields. Even though the shields managed to protect them from being shocked to death, they still felt as their limbs clamp shut from the massive bout of thunder that crashed into them.

The Regalia, spiraled out of control as the lightning strike caught Ignis off-guard. He flinched as he felt the car be pressure down. He heard the way the front and back of the vehicle had scrapped through the road. Every glass on the car shattered completely because of the pressure. He heard one of the tires blow out from the powerful impact and one of the rims was dislodged. He barely caught sight of it as it rolled off through the streets.

The door on Gladiolus's side opened as the secure lock broke.

"Hold on!" Ignis screamed as the car spun around the wet road, bolts everywhere barely hit them. The glass wearing Crownsguard gritted his teeth and managed to right the car, a violent tug sent almost everyone stumbling down as the car sped on.

"Th—gaahh!" Gladiolus screamed as he stumbled back from the sudden speed, his back hit the door. His eyes widened in horrifying realization as felt door opened completely and how it hadn't broken his fall. "Shit!"

His shield was sent tumbling out of the car as he lost his hold on it as he tried to desperately grab into something to stop his fall.

"Gladio!" Noctis and Prompto screamed in unison.

Noctis let go of his shield, he let it fall into the leather sit. He lunged forward, arms wide and grabbed the muscular man by his feet and the waist. Promto threw himself whitout care, the seat where he had been leaning in to support him got on his way but he managed to grab the man's tattooed right arm with a firm grip, the blonde's shield still held over his head with his other hand.

"Come on…big guy, the lightning is already doing enough damaged to the streets! No need to have it take any more punishment!" Noctis grunted out as he pulled back with great force.

"What the heck do you eat big guy?! When did Iggy start cooking behemoths!" Promto yelled, his arm felt as if it was about to be rip straight out of his shoulder as he pulled back.

"Ha, ha, ha, just pulled me in will ya?!" Gladiolus roared and was finally pulled in. He felled on top of Noctis, who lost all air from his lung at having the massive man fall on him. Gladiolus shook his head, noticed the discarded shield, and quickly grabbed it. He got to his feet to defend the car and his royal friend.

Noctis coughed, inhale a large amount of hair and got to his knees. He used the backseats as support to get to his feet in the limited space. He looked up at Gladiolus with a grimaced.

"Your welcome!"

"Not the time for your fucking bitching Majesty!"

"Is the cursing really that necessary!" Prompto screamed, Gladiolus clicked his tongue and gave the blond a look of disbelief.

"Are you being serious right now?! How old are you! Ten?!"

"Hey, I just like to think we are in a teenage story here!" Prompto answered back, he flinched when another bolt of lightning hit far too close to the speeding car.

"In what way does this remind you of a teenage story?!" Noctis questioned in disbelief as he gestured towards the storm Astral on the skies, who's glare intensified in annoyance at the lack of four dead corpses.

Prompto shrugged helplessly.

"Uh…the fact that we are getting attacked by a god and still haven't gotten kill?"

"Everyone…" Ignis cut in as he noticed the decreasing amount of lightning and the sudden strong glow behind them. But his voice was still too low for his arguing companions.

"Prompto enough with the damn jokes! Just keep that shield up or I swear to the gods th—!" Gladiolus was cut off when a giant bolt of lightning crashed to close to the Regalia's right side. The color was scraped away and the metal had melted from the heat in less than an instant.

Everyone present winced and held their breaths at the close call. Noctis just sent an annoyed glare at Gladiolus.

"Can you stop swearing on 'their' names?! You're just pissing them off more!"

"Tsk, sorry, just a habi—!"

"Can everyone stop bickering and look at our godly foe?" Ignis snapped as he glared at them through the rear view, the man then let his eyes wonder beyond them as the brightness increased even more.

The three males followed his gaze and paled.

Ramuh had raised its right armed and a large amount of lightning began to converged on the limb. The lightning that had been attacking them had stopped chasing after them completely as they converged on the god's hand.

A few seconds passed and a large staff began to formed from the gather thunder. Lighting sparkled through the giant staff and sparks flew as it finished forming.

The Astral being held the newly form staff over his head.

"O…kay…I mean he looks old and all, but why did he bring out his cane?" Prompto asked as he looked at the god glare down on them and pulled its armed back.

"The Judgment Bolt, I believe that is what it is call. More than capable to raise a lightning storm through the entire country of Luci's and destroying everything on its path…or so I have read through the Cosmology books." Ignis explained, nervous sweat poured down his passive face.

"Please tell me that's just an exaggeration…" The blonde whined as he looked the astral with pure horror. Gladiolus grinded his teeth.

"'fraid not…what? Were you expecting that he—I mean, the great god of the skies and lightning and whatever would just leave a few meter-wide scorch mark when he prepared his ultimate techinique?"

"…well one can hope, right?" Prompto asked pathetically with a broken-nervous smile. Noctis looked at his blonde friend and then back at the god.

"Okay, I think it's time to cut this guy power out." Noctis said as he put his foot on the leather sit of the car and stood atop of it, the rough winds smacked against him as he was on a higher altitude and thanks to the velocity the car had been going.

Gladiolus glared at him.

"Get down from there you moron, this is not time to be playing around!"

"Your right, I guess this is the time for the King to step up, huh?" Noctis said absent-mindedly, he brought his right hand up, on his middle finger was the Ring of the Lucii. Noctis closed his eyes and focused as the Ring began to shine with powerful light.

The other three's eyes widened as they saw what their friend planned to do.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy, do you really need to use it?! I mean you know what happened last time…" Prompto trailed off as he looked at Noctis, Gladiolus gritted his teeth but said nothing. Ignis let out a shaky breath, but remained composed.

"Noct, the consequences of using the ring are high…but inaction in this situation is nothing but suicide. For that reason, I implore you to not overuse the Ring and make it short."

"I know." Noctis replied as Rhe ring's light grew brighter and bigger. The young King could feel it, the overwhelming power pressure his body down. Prompto looked in discomfort at his raven hair friend when he noticed him winced in pain.

"Noct, just be careful…because I'm really don't want to be the youngest in the group!" The blond exclaimed something ridiculous in hopes of distracting his friend.

It worked as Noctis let out a nervous chuckle. Still, he felt uncomfortable at the truth on the words.

"Yeah? Well I really don't wanna be the oldest in the group! That's Gladioluss job!" Noctis bellowed out loudly as he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline crash into him as he felt the ring reached its climax.

The Kings power were brought to the level needed to face against the Astral.

"Then make sure it stays that way Noct! And make it quick! Here it comes!" Gladiolus bellowed as a flash of lightning illuminated the entire sky.

Ramuh unleashed its godly judgement upon the group.

Gladiolus growled as he held his shield up, even though he knew it would be pointless.

Prompto screamed and did the same as Gladiolus.

Ignis focused on the road as the impending doom reached them.

And their King…

Pointed his ring toward the Astral and gave out a command.

"Kings of Lucis! Come to me!"

And everything was engulfed in white.


	2. Union of Moon and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A union in the making!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, this past few weeks have been hectic with work and college assignments. I’ve been work to the bone and barely had any sleep.  
> I really wanted to get this chapter release like a week after releasing the prologue, but with all the work I’ve had, I found the entire chapter in need of rework since it was a mess. Like, the first version of this was a giant mess and uncomfortable to read. 
> 
> Fortunately, I’ve got a friend of mine that help me make this better.

**_…Months before the War…_ **

.

.

.

.

_“…on to other news, right here, on the Crown City of Insomnia the most expected wedding of the century will be taking place on the Cathedral of Etro! Alongside the wedding ceremony, the peace treaty said to be sign by our King, Regis Lucis Caelum and the Emperor of Nilfheim, Iedolas Aldercap. This event is said to be the most shocking and exciting in the last few years, even surpassing the appointment of Lady Lunafreya’s ascension into Oracle! Prince Noctis is a very lucky man to be wed to such a world renown figure, isn’t he folks? I’ll bet the Crown Prince will be excited to see his bride dressed in that incredible and beautiful dress design specifically by the great Vivienne Westwood! Oh, how about we recount all of the prince’s achievement to you all and dissuade any doub—!”_

The radio was turned off with an annoyed huff, the young man glared down at the device with irritation.

“I thought I had left this thing on just for the music?”

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum let out a breath and continued to paced around the private room inside the large Chapel of Etro, where ‘the most expected wedding of the century would take place’.

The young man couldn’t understand why people made such a big deal over the whole thing. More specifically the focus on the wedding and not the more important part like the peace treaty between the two warring nations. He just chalked it off as people being dumb.

And it wasn’t like he felt nervous or excited over the wedding or anything like that, it was Luna, he was getting married to after all. She was his longtime and long-distance friend. He knew almost every little detail of her just as much as she knew of his.

There was no reason to feel nervous.

So why did it feel so hot? It was uncomfortable and annoying.

He pulled on the tight collar of his Royal Raiment, an outfit befitting royalty such as him for special occasions. The suit was made to be flexible and for room to breathe in, as past royal members wore such attires to battle. Yet Noctis felt as if the suit was about to strangle him to death.

He grimaced, he felt his back get all sweaty, an itch began to irritate and tickle his back with the silky button-up shirt he had.    

Noctis gritted his teeth in frustration at the bad combination of unfortunate events. The young prince prayed that all these things that were happening would end at that very moment and not piled up with the rest of the day.

The soft whine of a canine pulled his attention towards the dark-fur dog, Umbra, sprawled all over the leather couch behind him. Umbra looked at him with big round dark eyes, tongue out as he gave Noctis a toothy grin.

“Hey buddy, I missed you a lot too.” Noctis said as he walked towards the animal and rubbed his head with care. Umbra leaned in towards the touch, the pup didn’t take his eyes off from the prince as he continued to rub the soft fur. “I still can’t get why Luna wouldn’t send you more, I’ve been missing her letters lately…though I don’t think I’ll have to worry much about those after getting marry, huh?”

Umbra just barked in reply, the pup looked down, and with its snout he pushed a small notebook towards Noctis who looked at it with a strained smile.

The small book where he and Luna exchange letters for twelve years. The book was precious to him and he made sure to keep his messages and the times Luna and he spoke a secret. Well as much as possible, a few knew of it, but not everything. And that made it even more of a treasure for him. But…

“Tsk, still wouldn’t cost you to send better replies than those stiff ones, Luna.” Noctis said as he opened the book towards the last message that had been sent towards him.

_‘I shall be seeing you soon, dear Noctis. Let our marriage guide the world towards a better future as it is our duty.’_

That was the first message that he had received from Luna in a long while, almost eight months. He had only gotten to see Umbra and Luna’s handwriting twice this past year.

It had hurt Noctis a lot, even though he wouldn’t admit it. He just found it so baffling since it became a common occurrence for the past three years, the dwindling in communication between him and Luna.

He passed the page back towards the beginning to see the replies his soon-to-be-wife had written all those years ago, he ignored his own replies as he touched tenderly the all the pages where Luna wrote.

He could feel himself be filled up with warmth at the shyness from the beginning, the heartfelt replies, the happiness of her ascending into Oracle, the bashfulness at his replies, the teasing, and her comfort at him whenever he felt down.

Even though distance had kept them apart, he felt as if whatever bridge they had formed had never stretched too thin or had snapped because of it. He rubbed Umbra’s ear, much to the dark pup’s delight, a show of thanks and consideration for his actions in keeping him and Luna together like this. In their own special way.

He smiled as he continued to read the letters and felt the uncomfortableness and heat from earlier recede. A smile unconsciously blossom on his lips as he passed the pages.

Then he reached the replies where things changed and the smile fell.

_‘Dear Noctis, please forgive me for my tardiness in this reply. But my duties as Oracle have kept me busy. I pray for your good health in the future.’_

The reply had arrived a month late, something that had worried Noctis greatly.

_‘My apologies dear Noctis, I have been greatly occupied with my duties. Nonetheless, I must say that I am happy for your success in your studies.’_

This message arrived three months after the last one.

_‘Dear Noctis, again I must apologize for the late reply. But I am glad to hear of your effort to work among the people of your kingdom. It is a relief to hear you are already taking your duties as future King quite seriously.’_

It had arrived five months late and it had been the first message written by Lunafreya that had ever made Noctis twitch in annoyance. He had been having a rough time with his dad and with everyone that pestered over his duties as future King, it had been a bad combination from both sides.

And he had stupidly taken it out on her through the letter he had written.

It had saddened him and left a bitter taste in him for the months that passed after the fact, regret had settle in after he cooled his head.

_‘Noctis, your duties as future King are immensely important. Do not make such gest over preferring to work among the common folk. Your people deserve much better than that and they deserve your time and respect.’_

Luna’s word had made him feel small and regretful over the scanting and resentful reply he had sent. By the time, he had received this message, all trace of that earlier annoyance had left him and he felt like complete garbage as he waited for his long distant friend to reply. He had been drowned in that feeling for eight months.

_‘Noctis, I accept your apologies. But do know that your words had been hurtful and insulting. I implore you to not mock the duties that your father has taken in placing the well-being of his and your kingdom. And to as well not mock my own duties as Oracle, as I have given this role my very soul into performing my duties to the best of my abilities.’_

The reply had arrived three months later, Noctis had wasted no time into writing a long and winded reply where he expressed his apologies and understanding. When he finished, he had nearly filled the entire page with his words.

_‘Dear Noctis, I am glad you understand the weight that duty carries.’_

The short replied had arrived four months later and it felt like a punch to the face. It hurt, it had hurt a lot. Especially after he had poured everything he had in the last letter. It hadn’t help that had been the last reply he had received from her in the year that followed until the one he had received today. It had hurt quite a lot and he feared that he may had broken any sign of friendship with Luna.

Still Noctis could have not help but frown. That word, duty, that had been delivered through all Luna’s messages, it was as if the older girl just hammered down that word down his head every time she sent her reply. The young prince still flinched from the way it was written, almost embolden on the paper so his eyes would always gravitate towards them.

He really missed the old days, when she wrote those encouraging and comforting notes of hers, he knew he was being selfish, but he really missed her kind and understanding words. All those months without her usual timely responses felt as if a part of him was void, even though he had people to keep him company, it still had hurt since she was so far away from his reach and voice.

It had hurt to not hear from her and know how she was doing, the real her, not the Oracle that he had seen through the news or papers. 

Noctis looked down, the weight of Umbras head on his lap had brought him out of his depressed thoughts. The dark pup looked at him with those big round eyes of his, it made the prince give a strained smile and rubbed the dog’s head to try and distract himself from his heartache. 

“Huh, guess I screwed up…ugh…just hope I didn’t make things too awkward for Luna…I really don’t want that…” Noctis said as he looked at the ceiling of the room with a dejected look. Umbra looked at him and barked encouragingly, the sound made Noctis look down and smile. “Yeah, just gotta play things smooth…maybe I should ask Prompto for those awful pick-up lines he uses.”

“Who’s awful pick-up lines?!” An offended voice called out from behind. Noctis flinched, hastily closed the small book, he held it to his chest protectively and looked back to see his friend, Prompto. The freckled blond looked at him with a pout.

Noctis sighed and gave his friend a biting smile, now he could deal with this. Better than all those heart wrenching feelings from earlier that’s for sure.

“You of course. I mean you sure do have a long empty line of girls after you, huh?”

“Oh! Zip it will ya! I just…well I just can’t find the right girl that’s all!” Prompto defended himself, arms cross over his black suit, the young blonde man’s camera hung off his neck. “Anyway buddy, guess who’s the lucky guy getting marry?”

“Me…?” Noctis answered unsurely, not sure where Prompto was trying to go with his question.

“Like duh, dude. But like I mean right now! Lady Lunafreya’s ride just got here!” The blond man exclaimed and opened his arms wide as he delivered the news excitedly. “She should be putting the finishing touches and then you’ll get hitched!”

“…!” Noctis suddenly felt a coldness sipped down to his stomach, it contrasted to the heat that had risen on his cheeks. He looked down and away from Prompto as he stood up, Umbra looked at him disappointedly before the dark pup dropped his head back down on the couch to sleep comfortably. The prince looked down at the sleeping messenger and felt almost envious of the animal, he turned as he heard several more footsteps.

Gladiolus, the prince’s Shield, and Ignis, the prince’s chamberlain and advisor, entered the room, clothing like that of the blond. Gladiolus looked at Noctis and gestured toward the door that lead outside with his head.

“It’s time, Noct.” The muscular man said with a small smirk, he crossed his arm and leaned against the wall beside the door.

“Ugh…yeah…” Noctis said hesitantly, his voice wavered slightly as he looked down. He missed when the bearded brown hair man’s smirk fell and narrowed his eyes, an annoyed and angry glare was sent towards the prince’s apparent hesitation.

“What’s wrong Highness, getting cold feet on the wedding day?” Gladiolus called out with a rough tone, his irritation at the prince’s weak reply clear to the glass-wearing brunet beside him.

 Prompto perked up at the question, he ignored the flare of the fiery temper of his muscled friend, and looked teasingly at the prince.

“Whaaa? Come on, man! You can’t be getting jittery now! You’re getting marry to Lady freaking Lunafreya! She’s like, every guy dream girl!”

“Uuuuugh…” Noctis let out a long suffering groaned as he seemed to wilt even more under the sudden awkwardness. Suddenly the marriage with Luna didn’t seem all that normal as he had tricked himself to think and felt the pressure that it entailed.

Ignis, who stood silent for the moment, spoke up after he noticed the prince’s discomfort and the prince’s Shield anger built up.

“I think that is enough teasing for Noct. An encouraging hand is needed in this day, not a teasing one.” The young royal advisor said as he adjusted his glasses, his eyes traveled towards the brown bearded man to check on him.

Gladiolus snorted beside Ignis, the words of the glass-wearing brunet man distracted him from his temper flaring up even more.

“Yeah? Well I think he’s had enough encouraging hands to carry him up to this point.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis asked in indignant tone, the awkward tension from earlier disappeared as he sent an annoyed glare at his Shield.

“Hey, I can help with the encouragement!” Prompto piped in with a grin, the muscled man scoffed with a smirk.

“And how’s that? You’re gonna tell him how to woo Lady Lunafreya off her dress?”

“What the heck Gladio?” The prince’s words went ignored as his two friends bantered.

“Spshh, yeah.” The blond answered confidently as he dusted off his chest.

“Uh huh, how’s the girlfriend be treating ya?”

“How’s yours been?!” The blond fired back with an indignant cried to the amusement of Gladiolus.

“Haven’t seen her in like a week. But gotta say, she was pretty vocal last time we talk.”

“…” Prompto grumbled to himself, Ignis snorted at the words and crossed his arms.

“I don’t think any us need nor care about your sexual activities, Gladio.” Gladiolus looked ready to say something, but Noctis cut him off quickly, he sought retribution for the teasing.

“What ‘sexual activities’? Since when does getting slap or getting a drink thrown at you count as sexual?” The prince piped into the banter with a calm smirk, the prince’s Shield turn red at the words and growled out.

“Oh grow up! It happened once Prince Charmless! Once! Doesn’t mean it kept happening all the time!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Noctis waved him off and stretched his body. Relief flooded him and nerve calmed down.

Prompto snickered and Ignis smiled at the annoyed Gladio, relieved the situation had been cooled down. The blond then perked up and snapped his fingers.

“Ha! That’s it! I got a new—!”

“If you finished that sentence Prompto, there will be dire consequences.” Ignis threatened quickly as an embarrass blush crept up him, he shifted a glare towards the cheery blond. Said blond smiled at the glass-wearing man and put up his hands up in defense.

“Hey, hey, sorry! Just got a eureka moment! But I know how to get Noct to woo Lady Lunafreya off her feet!” Gladiolus snorted, he still fumed over the teasing he had received, Noctis let his head tilt in wonder and the glass wearing man crossed his arms.

“Hmm do you now?” The brunet asked, curious.

“Yep!” Prompto agreed with a smile. He grabbed his camera and gesture towards it. “I’ll take some pretty good pics of the wedding and then you can show them to Lady Lunafreya! I bet she’ll be pretty ecstatic!”

The muscled brown hair man snorted and looked from the corner of his eye, Ignis nodded as if the idea had merit. Noctis cheer up a little at that and gave his friend a smile.

“Not a bad idea, Promp. Now you can use that camera for something for once.”

“H-Hey! What the heck do you mean use it for something for once?!” The blond cried out, insulted by the words. The prince just shrugged and scratched the back of his head at the outburst.

“Well, you just snap pics randomly and at like buildings and stuff. And then you kind of just erase them too, so…”

“…I just don’t like some of those photos, okay? And like, most of the stuff I snap at are things we’ve always seen! It’s so boring!” Prompto whine as he looked at Noctis.

“Reason why he said you’ll finally do something useful with that camera of yours Prompto.” Gladiolus commented, the blonde hair man gave him a stink eye in reply. Ignis let out an amused huff as he fixed up his glasses.

“Indeed, but you will have quite the formidable competition I’m afraid. News journalist from around the world have come to this see and report the wedding. And many of them have years of experience compare to you.” The brunet commented with smile, Prompto looked between Gladiolus and Ignis and let out a whiny groan.

“Hmmhmm…” Noctis let out a short chuckle at the blonde’s expanses. Gladiolus snorted and looked at the door, he froze and snapped out of his comfortable spot by the wall.

“Shit! Get moving! Or your bride is going to be the one waiting for you Prince Charmless!” The muscled man exclaimed and made everyone stop their actions.

“We got distracted.” Ignis said pointedly and looked at the prince, Noctis looked down as the awkwardness from earlier creeped in slowly.

“Wooohoo! Royal wedding! And I get first seat rows for my camera!” Prompto exclaimed as he made his way towards the door. Gladiolus followed him, Ignis moved too, stopped and gave the groom a look.

“Everything alright, Noct?”

“Ah, yeah, yeah…” The prince responded half-mindedly and walked towards the brunet who stepped aside to let him pass. The dark hair groom was out of the private room and into the hall. Ahead lay the door to enter the chapel proper, the door that lead to where he would get marry.

He looked up and saw Prompto and Gladiolus, they waited for him to proceed. He turned back to see Ignis nod at him. With a deep breath, he walked forward and the others followed. They made it to the door, the prince reached for the door handle. A surge of nervousness poured through him and he hesitated.

Gladiolus took noticed of the hesitation once more and narrowed his eyes. The Shield’s temper flared up again at the sign of weakness.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Huh?” The prince turned towards the bearded man with questions on his blue eyes.

“I said what’s wrong with you? What’s with all the damn jittering? You said that this whole wedding thing didn’t bother you at all.” Gladiolus said harshly when he noticed the prince continued to shake nervously.

“Well what’d you want? You’re not the one getting marry here…” Noctis fired back, annoyed with the sudden roughness of his Shield. He took in a breath to calm himself as beyond that door he felt that his whole life would change. He refused to admit it towards the others at how that aspect made him feel very uneasy.

Gladiolus unfortunately did not have the patience nor did he understand the groom’s plight. He felt his temper flair at the younger man’s nervous act in such an important event.

Ignis sighed at the bearded man’s temper, Prompto looked at the two worriedly.

“Well get a grip! This whole thing isn’t just about you. This whole peace treaty is resting on your shoulders. So, get your head out of your ass and start taking things seriously!”

“Get off my back already!” The prince fired back in annoyance, hooded blue eyes glared at heated brown ones.

“Then stop looking like your about to puke all over your bride when you’re standing in front her like a moron! Get a grip, because your representing all of Lucis out there!”

“I know that already!”

“Guys…” Prompto called out, but was ignored as the prince and his Shield glared at each other.

“Then don’t embarrass us out there! And start looking like royalty damn it!” Gladiolus glared at the prince, heavy scowl in place and his arms crossed. Noctis gritted his teeth, ready to deliver a comeback, but was interrupted when Ignis placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, the two of you.” Ignis reprimanded, he looked at the two men, he sighed when he noticed the two were too stubborn to let go of their current heated emotions. “Gladio, I think you are being too harsh on his highness right now.”

“To harsh? You think that’s harsh?! I think your just too damn soft on his highness here! I came here and saw his highness ready for this entire signing. But then I see him hesitate like that…” The brown hair man explained himself as he took a deep breath and tried to keep his fiery temper in check. He crossed his arms and looked at his prince. “And I won’t have him screwing things up, especially after his highness told us that he was more than ready for the wedding.”

“I am ready!” Noctis exclaimed and then look off to the side as he tried to spit the words out. “Listen…I’m just…”

The words about his fear for whatever change would come from this, from what had happened between Luna and him through their letters and from the pressure of the wedding itself, they refused to come out and he choked on the words. He gritted his teeth at how self-conscious he felt.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay! Don’t listen to the big guy!” Prompto said with a small grin, the comment made everyone look at him. “He’s just jealous that you’re getting marry and getting some, while the big guy here will just stay at home eating his cup noodles all alone.”

Noctis let out a snort at the words, tension left his body a little. He hadn’t seen when Ignis sent an appraising look at the blonde.

“You think this a joke Prompto.” Gladiolus said roughly and directed his heated glare at the freckled blonde. Prompto wilted slightly under the intense look, gulped, but he stood his ground.

“N-No, I just think you’re being a giant jerk to Noct.” Prompto explained with a serious voice, he squinted an eye in thought. “And your bullying him down.”

“Bullying…him down.” The brown hair man repeated slowly, with a raised brow, his earlier anger receded at the choice of words.

“Yeah! Like back in school there were ton of bullies who were doing just what you’re doing! Hell, you even look like them!” Prompto gestured towards the muscle that could be seen through the brown hair man’s suit and his squared and bearded face to make his point. Gladiolus just stared at Prompto dumbfounded. “I mean, yeah, Noct is all nervous! But I would be a mess if I was going to marry Lady Lunafreya! And so would you! And even Iggy!”

After the words of the blonde, silence reign on the hall as all them stared at the freckle man. Prompto just shifted a little under the look that everyone gave him and started to fiddled with his camera absentmindedly when he thought no one cared for what he said. Ignis cleared his throat and caught everyone’s attention.

“Even though Prompto’s words are not what I would use. He has a point.” Ignis said and gave a surprise Prompto a nod.

“Really?!”

“Yes, Prompto. Gladio, we are all tense from the wedding. Having Niflheim soldiers roam the streets is already bad enough. No need to make things worse by causing infighting in this little group of ours. There’s already enough of that in the streets with all the people refusing the treaty.” Ignis said as he looked at the brown hair man who grunted in response.

“Things have just not been good with my own father okay…” Gladiolus admitted and tightened his arms around his chest. “With the whole treaty thing and those rebels, he’s been pretty strict with me in making sure Noct doesn’t screw things up and that everything goes well. We’re making peace with the Niffs and just to end screwing it all up because I didn’t pay attention to the prince here? Because I believed what he said when just trying to put up a brave front? I wouldn’t be able to face my own father.”

At the words of the prince’s Shield, everyone nodded in understanding. Noctis let out a breath and look off to the side.

“Look, Gladio, I’m fine, really, a little nervous that’s all…I’m not going to screw this whole treaty or anything.” He said and looked at the muscled man in the eye, though the glare was absent this time. The man just nodded at the words of his prince.

Ignis nodded and directed his eyes to Noctis.

“And as for you, bottling up all your feelings are not healthy Noct. You know this.” The prince’s chamberlain scolded with his arm cross.

“Tsk…ahh, I guess you’re right, it’s just…” The prince trailed off, once more finding it difficult to tell of his fears towards his friends. Ignis nodded at the action and placed a comforting hand on the young groom’s shoulder, that was enough to make Noctis let some of his feelings out. “I’m just feel awkward, not knowing where this whole thing is going…”

“Understandable.” Ignis admitted with a nod. “But do make sure to talk to one of us when you’re feeling like this Noct, otherwise we will be having another situation like this. The same goes for you Gladio, do try and keep other people’s feeling in mind.”

When the glass-wearing man finished his scolding, he made sure to give both the prince and Shield a pointed look. After that, the four men remained silent, each waited for one to make a move.

Prompto was the first to make that move.

“Uh…so we good?”

“I guess?” The prince said after a moment and scratched his head.

“Yeah…” Gladiolus said and stretched his neck.

“Then let us be off. Noct?” Ignis gestured for the door and the prince nodded.

“Alright…let’s ‘noct’ this wedding out.” Noctis said as he applied pressure into the door.

When it opened and everyone turned to look.

.

.

.

.

“Prince Noctis, the time draws close. In this day, you shall accomplish one of the most important duty to our fare kingdom, you shall bring peace between two warring nations. Stand stall, Crown Prince, and ease the pain of your people.” The King of Lucis commanded with a regal voice and sharp eyes.

“Of course, Your Majesty.” The prince responded as he bowed in respect for his King.

Those had been the words that King Regis had said to prince Noctis in front of the large crowd of people from all around the world that had come to see the wedding. Many of them watched in awe at the short speech and applauded at the regal way the King and the prince had acted. That had been the image plastered with photos and recorded in the newspapers and media.

“Know this, my son, that no words can describe how proud I am of you.” His dad had whispered privately to him, showing his back to the large crowd, not even worried about any repercussion that it could bring.

“Thanks dad, I won’t let you down.” The son had responded, happy that he had gotten to see his father and not the King after such a long time, even if it was for a short while. 

But that small moment would only be ingrained and remembered by the father and son. Noctis smiled as he looked down at the black marble floor of Etro’s Chapel. He let out a breath and look around.

Towards his left his father stood straight, his dark Kingly Raiment contrasted with the golden accessories on his body. A regal and dignified expression permeated on his face. Beside the King was Gladiolus father, Claurus Amicitia, the King’s Shield, ready and able to protect him should the moment arise.

He turned his head a little to see the priest who would perform the wedding rites behind him, an old man who much like the prince looked around curiously at the guest.

The young prince let his eyes wonder towards the right and saw the emperor of Niflheim, the old man stood confidently, arms comfortably behind his white expensive and decorated white cloak. The tyrant’s face devoid of much emotion as he waited for the wedding to begin. Beside him were two plain men dressed similarly to their emperor and a three soldiers behind them.

Noctis eyes narrowed at the sight of the tyrant, he looked away to survey the entire chapel.

It was packed full with so many people. On the front seats of the left side of the chapel were the dark cloth councilors and many high-profile people from Lucis, their seats secure thanks to their positions and money. On the right side were many of Niflheim delegates, with their white clothing they created an impressive contrast on the front with the Lucis councilors who dressed in black.

Except for one man strangely enough.

Seated on the very first row seats alongside the Niflheim delegates was a man dressed in bizarre clothing and dark colors, he looked out of place. The man tipped his hat back and showed his face, a condescending smirk in place with messy magenta colored hair. His honey color eyes met Noctis’s blue ones.

The prince quickly diverted his eyes, a chill had just traveled up his spine for no reason. He decided to not look in the man’s direction again.

“Creepy…” He muttered lowly and looked to where his friends were.

Prompto was little far back, not far away where he wouldn’t be able to see the wedding well, but far away that he wouldn’t see things in complete detail. Since the blonde wasn’t part of upper class men, finding him that seat had been the best he had pulled off. Even though he was the Crown Prince, many others had spent a lot of money just to get the best seat and he kicking another person off their chair just to get his friend there would’ve get him a scolding from the King.

Though, Prompto had his camera, and last he knew of the blond’s favorite device ever was that it had a zoom in with pretty good quality. So Prompto would get to take his photo’s in peace.

Gladiolus was close, as the prince’s Shield, it was his job to be near him should thing go south. Just like the man’s father would do for his King. The big man threw glances toward some people on the front seats and Noctis noticed that it was at his family, the Amicitia. The prince quickly noticed the young teen girl that had sent a cheerful wave towards him.

Iris Amicitia, Gladiolus’s younger sister, she looked excited and talked with a young boy beside her enthusiastically and waved again at him. He returned the wave with less enthusiasm, but a smile had appeared on the prince’s face.   

Ignis was seated on one of the front seats alongside his father, an old councilor who’s been in a few meetings with the King. His loyal advisor and friend sat straight as he waited for the beginning of the ceremony. The older man turned his head towards him, fixed his glasses and sent a nod towards the young prince.

Noctis responded in kind and took in a deep breath. He flinched and looked up in surprise when he heard the wedding music swell and the sudden quietness of the crowd.

The bride had finally arrived. And the prince’s breath was knocked away when he saw her.

Luna looked beautiful, beyond the description of words, she walked through the white flowery decorated black aisle with strong, confident, and steady steps, her hands clasped up front. Her white wedding dressed flowed like water with each step and made it seem almost surreal.

Everyone looked at her in awe as they let their eyes followed her every movement. Especially Noctis who’s jaws had dropped slightly and it left his mouth ajar as he stared at her. He noticed this, gulped, closed his mouth with an audible click as his teeth crashed together.

He blushed when he saw her face grow nearer to him.

Her features were delicate, but held a strong edge to it, a maturity that went beyond her years. Her expression was serene and she lifted her blue beautiful eyes to stare at Noctis.

The prince’s breath hitched as he saw her eyes…but not for the right reasons.

Her eyes, her captivating blue eyes, looked so, so cold. Like ice, and sharp enough that the dark prince had felt that piercing gaze on him.

He almost took a step back, but caught himself. Still, the action had proved successful in knocking away whatever spell he had been on and took a closer look on the blonde bride’s expression.

Her expression seemed forced, a tight grip that the dark prince noticed as she stared right up at him with those cold eyes of hers. He noticed how her clasped hands tightened the closer she got to him.

It actually hurt to see her act like that…she wasn’t supposed to be like that, she wasn’t supposed to act so coldhearted! It wasn’t her at all!

He could feel his face grimaced and quickly schooled his features into the face he tended to show others, a cool and aloof expression. Though, it took everything he had to maintain that expression when Luna arrived to the altar and stood before him.

Hurt and conflicted blue eyes met icy and firm blue eyes.

He focused on those unflinching eyes, his entire being honed on his wife-to-be eyes.

It was too much for him, he noticed when a haggard breath escaped him. It was just too much for him to keep his cool. He almost impulsively wanted to demand why she look like that, why didn’t she look how he thought she would look after so many years talking through letters.

He almost asked her all of this, he almost cut off the priest that had been talking but ignored by the hurting Noctis.

_This whole thing isn’t just about you. This whole peace treaty is resting on your shoulders. So, get your head out of your ass and start taking things seriously!_

But…Gladiolus words made him choke those questions on his throat, a silent screamed tore through him. He did his absolute best not to let a sound escaped, jaw clenched so tightly that he wondered if he had cracked his teeth.

Luna…no, Lunafreya looked at him with those eyes of hers and then her gaze narrowed, a questioning look was shot at him.

He heard the priest coughed beside him. The young prince snapped out his inner turmoil and a confused look appeared for a moment. He let his eyes wondered towards his father, and saw him look expectantly and worried at him. It was then that he noticed the sudden silence on the chapel as everyone waited for him to speak.

The young man understood that he had completely missed the important question he had been tasked to answer, the one everyone pressured him to do correctly. For a moment, he had to wonder if Gladiolus was right in being worried…he almost screw things up through his grief.

“I do.”

The words came out with a somewhat monotone drawl. The prince felt grateful that his body had decided to say the words that had been drilled into him from weeks of practice, he didn’t feel as if he would have the strength to say those words when Luna…Lunafreya looked at him with that cold gaze of hers.

And for a moment, maybe it was just a trick of his mind…but he saw something on those eyes, a shine that brimmed with emotion. For a single second, she looked hurt.

Before the prince could even think about that he felt something cold slip into one of his fingers, he looked down on his left hand and saw Lunafreya put the wedding ring on his finger. He stared at the ring on his finger in wonder.

The priest nodded and directed his attention towards his bride. Unlike him she paid more attention to the priest and answered when asked the question.

“I do.” Lunafreya spoked for the first time since she had arrived and her voice sounded measure, solemn and mechanical as to not waste even a single breath on the ceremony. It made the dark prince’s heart clenched uncomfortably inside of him at the way she had said those words. But still he moved in automatic, he reached for the person who held the ring towards him and took it.

Just like the woman had done, went to place the ring on Luna…Lunafreya. A slight trembled forced it way into his fingers, but he held strong, not daring to let the ring slip through and fall. He succeeded and had placed the ring on her hand.

He dared look at her eyes and saw the iciness in them warm a little as she stared at the ring in wonder, much like he had done before. Her eyes met his, they had not turned cold like they had before.

But they neither show much emotion other than a solemn and calm shine in her blue eyes.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Those words sent dread into Noctis. A cold sweat rolled from his forehead and he tensed up.

Stiffly, he leaned forward.

Pleading blue eyes met unyielding blue eyes.

The dark prince prayed for something to break the detached facade his bride had put to break.

He prayed to the gods and hoped that something would happen.

Lips met and Noctis was devastated when nothing happened.

Flesh met flesh, there was no burning fire of passion, of understanding, of a long-standing friendship…or love.

There was nothing but a cold realization that the girl he had met twelve years ago, wasn’t present.

Only the body of the princess of Tenebrae and the Oracle stood before him.

Their lips parted away.

Devastated blue eyes met serene blue eyes.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

With that, the entire chapel exploded into happy cheers. Bells rung and applause roar through. Happiness and celebration permeated the entire place in a matter of seconds.

And yet for the newly appointed husband, all Noctis could feel was his heart crack when Lunafreya turned away from him and got ready to descend the altar.

Noctis followed alongside her, the tiny cracks of the Luna who had captured his heart all those years ago, trailed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, things are rather tense and troublesome for Noct aren’t they? 
> 
> Already changes from the normal canon are happening and things will just keep on escalating on the near future. 
> 
> I just hope I don’t drown in work and can get it out in time.
> 
> Thanks for reading this story and for the comments and kudos! They are appreciated.
> 
> Please comment more, since I really want to know your thoughts and thank you for stopping by.  
> Until next time.


	3. Three stars in a void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A never-ending fall in the wedding day.

Noctis stood straight, much like Lunafreya did in front of him.

He was on the side of Luci’s royal councilors and she in Niflheim’s delegates.

His body was tensed, much like hers he noticed.

The air that escaped his nostril was cold against his skin, much like hers he thought would be.

His eyes were on hers, even though hers were focused on the King and emperor as they prepared to sign the peace treaty.

He felt eyes on him and turned his eyes towards Lunafreya’s right, beside two other Niflheim delegates he saw the same man dressed in those bizarre dark clothing. The same amused and condescending smirk in place as his honey color irises focused on the prince.

Once more, a cold chill ran down his spine and he turned away from the man, he took solace on the image of Luna before him…he cared not for how far away she seemed and how her coldness burned him.

He took her appearance, matured after twelve long years, and the fact that she was there. And he grasped onto that fact like a lifeline, because the tenseness on the signing room were high.

He followed his…wife’s gaze and looked towards where both rulers signed the necessary papers for the peace. Both under the heavy surveillance of cameras from reporters that had paid a fortune to be right there on the room a few feet away with two Kingsglaive and two Niflheim elite troops to guard the politicians in the room.

All to get the scoop of the century.

The dark room grew heavier in pressure as both the King and Emperor sign the papers with skillful hands, the afternoon sun behind them glistened the black marble floor.

Noctis sighed and rolled his stiff neck, nearly letting out a satisfy grunt on the silent room.

He missed Prompto, Ignis and Gladio, they had been apart since almost four ago. He noticed that he wanted nothing more than to bask in their silly banter and presence, just to escape the suffocating pressure that had built up on his shoulders.

Ever since he stepped out that altar, he felt as if thousands upon thousands of needles had embedded themselves on his back. The expectant stares of everyone on the Chapel of Etro, of everyone from around the world suddenly felt very real and very uncomfortable. He felt insecure, nervous, and completely out of his league.

The pressure of Gladiolus words about him humiliating his kingdom smacked him on his face again when he nearly tripped under the constant stares of everyone around.

It hadn’t helped that Lunafreya didn’t as so much as show any comfort or understanding or any of the things she did when they talked with each other through their letters. She remained silent through the drive towards the citadel, always calm and serene.

She walked beside him like dutiful wife, but her stance completely betrayed that notion. He noticed when they had entered the very room they were in, that she had taken charge and made sure to keep him in check and where to go with but a simple look from those blue eyes of hers.

Damn, it was incredibly difficult to even look at her straight in the eye without feeling small and to obey her silent commands, not even when his father looked at him with his kingly eyes did it made him feel like that. The gaze of the Oracle truly was something beyond words.

“And so peace has been finally reach, King Regis.” The words of the emperor, Iedolas, had been said with an underlying tone of arrogance. The King of Lucis looked towards the emperor with an unreadable expression.

“Indeed, it has, Emperor Iedolas.” The answer from Regis was short and dry, it revealed nothing. The old tyrant smirked at the words and looked at the cameras. The Lucis councilors and the Niflheim representatives clapped, the silent room bustled with the sound of false enthusiasm and practiced movement.

Noctis nearly followed in their actions, but stopped. Lunafreya’s hands remained clasped in front of her, tensed and clenched, eyes focused on the smirking emperor. The prince preferred to imitate her, her actions seem far more genuine and he preferred them far above the ones of the other men.

And also, maybe, because even though everything that had happened on the wedding day, he felt more comfortable to fall back in following in her lead, just like all those years ago, after they met.

The action on the room stop when Iedolas raised a hand and smiled at the newlyweds.

“Ah, the union of two warring nation, a union that was once though as impossible stands before me. Is truly awe-inspiring, is it not?” The emperor asked the King, the corners of the old man’s eyes on the King.

“I would say it is, all that’s left is for our two nation is to understand the laws agreed upon and _follow them_ in order preserve the peace.” The King stressed out the sentence, eyes focused on the emperor. The white cloth old man waved him and looked down on the newlyweds.

“I believe that a few things can be added into this treaty.” Regis eyes widened at the words Iedolas uttered. He stepped towards the older man in outraged, everyone in the room tensed in anticipation.

“What?! Are you already breaking the treaty itself? Are you so arrogant to believe you can do as you please?!”

“Arrogant?” The emperor seemed to take offence at the words and let his eyes wonder off Noctis and Luna. “I can assure you that I have nothing to be arrogant about. Arrogance is for fools who lack in power. Fools like you are proving yourself to be.”

“…” The King swallowed his angered fuel words and just stared at the emperor, who smiled and looked down on the King.

“I believe that what we can add to this treaty that we, Niflheim, had so graciously given you in a show of peace and _mercy_.” Iedolas let his words sink in and simmered, his gaze sorely focused on the King. Then he tore his eyes from the King and focused on the cameras beyond where the newlyweds and the others were. “We can add a new clause to it, a new mission that will make this union grow and bond even more through our growing trust.”

“Mission?” Noctis question had escaped his lips before even he noticed, his voice rough from disuse since the wedding. Everyone’s attention was on him instantly and the prince nearly shifted uncomfortably under everyone’s eyes. Iedolas nodded at him.

“Indeed, prince Noctis, a mission for you and the princess of Tenebrae.”

“…!”

“…!”

“…!”

“…!”

Everyone on the side of Lucis looked shock, but made no other movement. Noctis looked more confuse, he stared at the smirking emperor, shifted his gaze towards his frustrated father and finally towards his wife.

As ever she held herself in a serene manner. She was not surprise by the words of the tyrant, but she showed suspicion and displeasure at the old man. The emperor returned the look with a condescending one.

Regis had just about enough of the emperor of Niflheim’s words.

“What is the meaning of this Iedolas? What are you playing at?”

“I play at nothing, but the benefit of this union between us.” Iedola responded easily, his eyes returned to the King. “You see, now that our nations shall know peace…I believe it is time show this new worldwide peace, towards something beyond us.”

“You...wait…” Regis trailed off as a look of clarity crossed his eyes and then utter shock and horror.

“Yes, the Oracle and the Crown Prince shall go forth and awake the sleeping gods!” Iedolas proclaimed towards the camera and smirked in satisfaction.

“What?!” Regis bellowed out in outrage. He looked at his son sharply in fear and sadness, realization had grasped him and resentment settled in. He then looked back at the emperor.

Noctis felt his heart clenched at the look his father gave him.

“Indeed.” The emperor nodded and relaxed his posture.

“Why would you want such thing? Do you even understand what it means to awaken the Six?” Regis asked, his posture tense.

“Ho? I would’ve thought that you would take this opportunity to let the prince gather the power of the gods? And have the young prince wield their power against Niflheim?”

“Do not presume that I would break such treaty so easily, Emperor Iedolas. I am a King who has sworn this allegiance for the betterment of my people.” Regis stated and gave the man a pointed look. “I am just curious to know what your interest in the gods are…to awaken them, is a dangerous thing to do. I am just having the best interest of this union in mind.”

“Quite true, King Regis, the gods are dangerous beings. One cannot simply mingle with and expect no consequence’s. But I must say, it fills my heart with joy to know that you are taking this union with such seriousness. Your people and mine as well must be feeling proud that such tempting thoughts have not seduced you.” Iedolas taunted, a smirk in place in satisfaction on the show of his superiority.

“…” Regis only answered with a glare. The emperor aged eyes shone with delight.

“Or maybe you are afraid that my action…will bring back something that had been broken recently?” Iedolas questioned with an innocent look. Regis looked at the old man in confusion, then his eyes widen in realization and paled at the words.

“How do you…?”

“Do not underestimate Niflheim King of Lucis, you may have access to your magic and Crystal…” Iedolas said the last bit with a tinge of longing. “But we in Niflheim hold resources and knowledge far beyond what you could ever hope to have. For we are the future of a better world…and unlike you, we do not delude ourselves with the likes of fortune tellers or prophecies!”

“…” Regis glared at the man, though, the bead of seat that rolled down his forehead was only visible to the emperor, much to the tyrant’s growing delight.

The prince and princess looked at the scene before them in silence, though the prince was tense and confused. He dared look at his wife and saw her close her eyes tightly at the words of the emperor.

Noctis confusion and frustration only grew more at the events that unfolded.

“Seeing as there won’t be any further incidents between us, then let us proceed, shall we?” The question was not meant to be answer, Iedolas turned and looked at the newlyweds. “The two of you shall go forth at the crack of dawn tomorrow and awakened the gods. You must overcome the trials of the Archean, the Fulgurian and the Hydraen. Preparations have already been made with the local religious cultist for this event.”

“Why do you want that?” Noctis questioned, his mouth once again ran out of his control. Unlike last time, no one looked down on him, to focused on the plans the emperor had just revealed.

Iedolas smiled, Noctis decided that he really would never enjoy that smile.

“I want you and your wife, to bring them here of course.” Iedolas tapped the table where the signing had taken place moments ago and looked down at it. “Right here into your ‘crown city’…where I and my people shall wait for both your return with the gods and we shall show them at our success in the unification of the world without their presence nor blessing, of course.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

Everyone was silent at proclamation, Regis recovered from his shock at the words and looked at the man with a frustrated and resigned look.

“You truly intend to stay here? Doing as you please?”

“Why shouldn’t I? Are we not allies, King Regis? Have our nations not joined together both in law and in matrimony?” Iedolas gestured towards Noctis and Lunafreya. “And it will serve to motivate to your son into fulfill in this very important mission, after all, I shall have my military force come here to celebrate. Every and each ship shall stand side by side the force of Lucis, to await the prince and princess return.”

“Is that threat?” Regis asked, his face set into a stony expression. Iedolas chuckled at the question.

“No, of course not. Think of it as an…incentive for the accomplishment of the first ever united effort between the Empire of Niflheim and of the people of Lucis.”

“…” Silence was the answer the emperor had received. The smile the old man gave showed that it was exactly what he wanted. He turned towards the camera and smiled.

“Then the peace treaty has come to a close. Let us celebrate this event in earnest!”

A heavy and nauseating pressure had embedded itself into Noctis.

He watched as the emperor openly mocked his father with a smirk.

How Lunafreya looked serenely resigned at the events.

The tenseness and frustration from some of the councilors.

And the clear jeers and mockery in the eyes of the Niflheim delegates.

Noctis would’ve never thought that things would’ve ended like this, in fact, he hadn’t even thought that something like this would’ve happened. He didn’t know if it was a bad thing…or just an even worse thing.

Because there wasn’t anything good about the current situation.  

He just hoped things wouldn’t worsen, at least for the sake of his fatigued and frustrated father sake.

He felt the opened stare of someone at him. He turned and saw the same bizarre man with the exact same smirk on his face. The man’s honey color eyes bore into the prince’s blue one with great amusement.

Noctis at that moment understood, that whatever hoped he had were denied under those honeyed color eyes.

.

.

.

.

The sun was setting behind the tall building of Insomnia.

The top of the hotel rooftop bustled with music, dancing, drinks and fireworks to celebrate the peace treaty and the wedding. People of high-class from all over the world drank and went in to try and talk to the newly-weds, all of them dressed to impress and to leave an impression on the young married couple’s mind.

The princess of Tenebrae received all of them, her voice calm and controlled. She greeted them with such courtesy that it left them quiet, basked in her presence. But before they even had the opportunity to speak, she moved on to the next person and left many people disgruntled or disappointed because their hesitation caused them to lose their chance with the married couple.

Noctis himself just kept close to his wife, his third drink in hand and grateful that Lunafreya could wart off any annoying noble or rich person with an agenda with casual and practiced ease.

The prince took a sip of his drink and already he felt himself grimaced, regret over the third cup of the expensive drink nestled within him. Even though these drinks didn’t have much alcohol in them, such was the way royalty prevented any guest or royalty themselves from making a fool of themselves, he already felt a little bit tipsy.

He wasn’t like his Shield, Gladio. The big guy could drink multiple bottles of alcohol and still walk straight.

He turned to look back at his wife and suddenly felt cold. She wasn’t beside him, she was a few paces up front and with many people that had gathered around her to bask in her presence.

He sighed and tried to make way towards her, but quickly noticed when hungry eyes settled on him from the crowd around his wife. They all looked ready to pounced on him for his presence and attention.

Noctis gulped, unlike his newly-appointed wife, he didn’t have the experience in how to handle crowds. He had only one solution for his problem and that was to turn away from it and run, it would be so much easier.

Maybe if he was lucky he would find Gladio and Ignis, since he was aware that those two were around the hotel. Prompto was highly unlikely to be here on the party, maybe down on the bar as he tried to woo some girl. Though he could hope that the blonde was up in the roof, he could use some of the man’s energetic personality right about now.

So, he turned and was met with a pair of familiar honeyed color eyes.

The young prince’s hopes were dashed away at the sight of the smiling man.

“Why hello there? Your charming wife is right over there.” The man pointed behind the stilled Noctis, his finger far too close of the prince’s face for his comfort. The man retracted his finger back and his smiled grew. “Or…are you looking for something else, Noctis?”

“…none of your business.” Noctis said, stepped around the man, and tried to get away from him. Unfortunately, the darkly bizarre cloth man walked beside him. He could feel condescending smirk even without looking when they made it to the rooftop’s balcony and away from the crowd.

“Ah, ah.” The man put his hand in front of Noctis’s face and shook is finger in a scolding manner, the smile on his face playful. The dark prince wasn’t feeling playful at all.

“What?” The prince asked in annoyance, the cup he had held was abandoned on the balcony’s ledge.

“You say that it is none of my business. But Noctis, you couldn’t be more wrong with your choice of words.”

“And how’s that?”

“Hmm, well Noctis, you wouldn’t have married dear Lady Lunafreya if it wasn’t for me. Meaning that all of this…” The man gestured towards the party and wife, his smirk grew in size at the shock look of the prince. “Is indeed _my_ business.”

“Wait…if you planned this…then your…!” Noctis connected the dots quickly and glared at the bizarre looking man with an incredulous look. The prince could not help but feel embarrass for not figuring it out sooner.

“Oh, my feelings are quite hurt, Noctis.” The man said with sullen look, though the expression shifted quickly into a smirk and he bowed in an exaggerated manner. He looked up at the prince with amusement. “But nonetheless allow me to introduce myself to his highness and husband of the princess of Tenebrae, I am Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflheim! But for you, I will let you call me Ardyn.”

Noctis looked down at the man, Ardyn, right himself up with his smirk still in place.

“…”

“Ah, I can see you are very surprise by this. Ho, how very embarrassing! The Crown Prince of Lucis, not being attentive to the world of politics that surround him. Shame on you.” The words were mocking and the glint of condensation in Ardyn’s eyes made Noctis grimaced, embarrassment filled the dark prince. Noctis let out a breath and turned away.

“I don’t need to hear some creepy old guy start making fun of me, so bye, and enjoy the party.” Noctis said and walked away.

“Oh, how hurtful, such insulting and strong words being said to me…that wasn’t the Noct I know.” It ticked Noctis off how those words drawled and dripped with mockery from Ardyn’s tongue. But what made it worse was the fact that the man had said the nickname that only his friends used on him.

“Don’t use that name?”

“Oh, don’t like me calling you Noct?” The smirk only grew in size at the annoyed look on the prince.

“Yeah, you and I sure as hell aren’t friends, so don’t go off calling other people names.” Noctis answered roughly, his body half turned and with his eyes narrowed.

“Oh, maybe I was wrong about you not paying much attention to politics…you have the hypocrisy down to the fine detail!” Ardyn called out in amusement. Noctis’s eyes widened, he realized his mistake and blushed in embarrassment.

“Tch…!”

“Heh, maybe not that experience in the world of politics, but the potential exist…” Ardyn let his eyes wonder towards the uncomfortable and annoyed prince. The glare from those blue eyes could stab daggers at the chancellor.

“Shut up, stop talking as if you know me already…!” Noctis frustration babbled out, teeth bare, his eyes focused on the man’s smirk turned into a devilish grin.

“Oh, but I do know you _Noct._ So many juicy details, so many fine secrets and hidden turmoil’s…they were quite the joy to read.”

Noctis felt his heart stop.

Everything blacked out and the noise around him was drowned out. His balanced felt off and he nearly toppled forward, though the firm hand that grasped him by the shoulder kept him in place. The young man’s vision returned back to him and he looked at Ardyn, who stared at him with a look of faux concern.

Noctis ripped himself of the man, he nearly fell down, and looked at the chancellor with a devastated look.

“W-What did you—!” Noctis stammered as he uncontrollably pulled back, to shock and floored to be near the smiling man.

“Oh, do be careful Noct. You wouldn’t want to trip and hurt yourself on your wedding day, now would you?”

“Answer me damn it! What the hell do—?!” Noctis howled out, but was silence when a rough finger was place on his lips, courtesy of Ardyn. The dark prince recoiled back in disgust.

“Shh, shh! Now, now, wouldn’t want to cause a scene now, would we?” Ardyn asked and looked back at the guest. Some of the people turned to look at them and noticed the distraught look in the prince, Ardyn waved them off. Some look on in curiousness, while others shrugged and went back to the party.

“S-Shut up!” Noctis snarled, his eyes narrowed. “What the hell do you mean by that? What the hell?!”

“Hm? By what?” Ardyn asked innocently, his smile ever present.

“By…by…!” The words ‘his and Luna’s book’ refused to come out, a desperate plead that whatever words the chancellor had uttered were nothing but mere coincidences.

Ardyn’s mocking eyes dashed those hopes away from him again.

“By that, you mean the little book that you and your dear wife kept sending back and forth with your oh so lovely words?”

“…how…?” Noctis questioned came out quiet and small, shock and embarrassment pummeled him down. The knowledge that something so treasure to him, had been defiled so easily by the person before him made the prince’s heart clench and his ears to burn.

Ardyn smiled and looked up at the darken night sky.

“How do you think Lady Lunafreya’s poor pup, Umbra, hadn’t been shot in sight after being seen leaving the young princess room, carrying a small book. You truly think that Niflheim would let something like that escape their notice? Who knew what could have been written there, and for how long such…brazen letters had been written there.”

“…” Noctis looked down, his embarrassment at the privacy he had with Luna to be broken and at the fact that he had never thought of that possibility…it was infuriating.

“Why so surprise, highness? You thought that everything would go like a fairy tale story?” Ardyn mocked, he rolled his eyes and gestured grandly. “Oh, two star crossed lovers set apart by both distance and time keep a small and treasure book to talk with each other. The two talk and talk, letting their relationship blossom and flourish…”

“…” Noctis didn’t respond, his hands shook in pure fury. His nails pierced through the flesh in hands. It stung, but it kept the prince focus and prevented him from just shutting down completely.

The events of the day had proven themselves to be too much.

“The young prince babbled on and on about his own life…always so brave to say whatever he thinks or feels on those pieces of paper and pouring himself towards dear Lady Lunafreya. And just like a good Oracle, she read your words and comforted you…” Ardyn looked down at the anger that roused up from the young prince. “I bet you enjoyed that, oh, I would bet _everything_ that you did. _Everything._ Yes, just like the rest of those people in there and all around who went to see her. Always so taken by her kindness and understanding…that, well, you just cannot see the true her.”

Noctis deflated quickly at the words, confusion and doubt nestled inside of him.

“What…?”

“Oh, what indeed? So eager to write all about your problems…”

“Shut up…” The prince regretted his question and just wanted for the man to shut up, he made to get out of the balcony. But Ardyn stepped in his way.

“…so, happy to received ‘Luna’s’ comforting replies…” Ardyn continued, eyes focused on the enrage prince. “So self-absorb and immature, that you completely ignored her needs. Her desperate cry from her caged and solitary room.”

“…?!” Noctis looked at the man once more in confusion and with apprehension clear on his eyes.

“Want to know a little secret?” The man asked and leaned in forward, the prince leaned back with his teeth bare at the sudden action. The chancellor smiled ferociously. “It’s a very simple secret, something that I know for I am a _dear_ friend of Lady Lunafreya…and of course something two other know as well, one because he is related by blood and suffers the same fate…and the other because she herself does nothing and simply watches.”

“…w-what?” Noctis hated himself right now. He hated how the man had even referred himself as friend to Luna in such a mocking way. And he hated how the chancellor had reduced him into this barely controlled mess.

He usually tried to keep himself in check, to keep his emotions from flying everywhere. He played it cool and aloof when talking with people, and abrasive and cocky when faced with opposition.

But the chancellor just ripped his defenses with ease and stabbed him repeatedly where it hurt most.

Though, what he hated the most, was the possibility that the man spoke the truth. What did he not know about Luna? What did he ignore when he received that precious little book? He was always attentive, he was always careful to read and reread the message and make sure to send a proper reply.

What did he miss?!

_…they were quite the joy to read._

The mocking words of the chancellor beat him over the head at the piece of information he had tried to desperately ignore.

Since when had the man before him been aware of the book? What had he done after he discovered it?

Was everything Luna wrote…all lies?

Doubt and denial gnawed away his mind at the mere thought.

It was too much, it was just too much for him to handle.

Noctis failed to realize how erratic his breathing had become.

It was the hot breath of the cause of his current problems beside his right ear, that snapped him from breaking down. The dark prince turned his eyes towards the man and saw the corner of his mouth curled up into a satisfy grin.

“Poor Lunafreya never had any freedom at all.”

The dark hair young man’s breath hitched up and his vision became unfocused.

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

What was that supposed to mean?

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

What did it mean?

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

No, Noctis had enough. He needed to get out of his wedding suit. It was too tight, it felt as if it was suffocating him, it felt as if it was about to eat him away and leave nothing but a mess that would definitely embarrass his father.

He needed to get away.

He needed to run.

He needed—!

“Don’t be such a selfish twat, Noct. Putting your own feelings and desires first is exactly what lead to you completely ignoring your wife’s plight…maybe it’s time for you to face her and deal with these problems, like a real man…and not like a child behind a flimsy paper.”

The prince would never understand how that man did it…he wouldn’t understand and frankly, he felt that not knowing was better. The chancellor was terrifying by how easy he could manipulate him. Their first time meeting face to face and with just a few words, the older man had him feeling depressed, angry, in despair and then right back into a furious determination.

It was terrifying…

And it just pissed him off by how the man could do that and get away with it.

Noctis looked up, still shocked. His body shook, all the previous emotions ran high and out of his control. His gaze was met with the chancellors back.

Ardyn turned towards him and smiled, amusement and mocking encouragement clear on his eyes.

“Now, now, be firm and be brave…otherwise you would run away from your problems, like you usually do, hmm?”

With those words the man walked away, his intentions accomplished and satisfy by the state he left the prince.

Noctis, just glared at the man’s back.

He hated the man.

If he before had no one he actually hated, then that man was definitely at the reigning top.

He hated his voice.

He hated how he looked.

He hated that the man knew of things he should not know.

And most definitely…

He hated how that bastard was right…

He needed to talk with Luna, if it was true that Luna had been all alone…that even though she had spoken with him for the past twelve years and saw that he paid no heed to her problems…

He needed to fix things.

He was her husband now…and she was his wife, even if it was all through political play.

Even if it was just all the machinations of that magenta haired bastard…

He looked at Luna at the distant and at how she moved through the crowed, she turned towards him.

She looked confuse as to why he would be in the balcony and utterly tired from handling everyone by herself. Her eyes travelled towards the chancellor who sauntered away.

She winced at the man and looked back at her husband with defensive stony blue eyes. 

Noctis decided at that very moment that he really needed to make things right by her.

Not for himself…but for her.

At least that’s what he told himself.

.

.

.

.

It had taken a couple of more hours, but the celebration for the peace treaty and wedding had come to an end.

Lunafreya Nox Caelum and Noctis Caelum Lucis had both retreated towards their room inside the very hotel where the party had been hosted. The entire top floor belonged to them and was the one that had the best rooms and furniture all around Insomnia, excluding the citadel of course.

Though, Noctis highly doubted he or Luna would use the entire floor. While beautiful and looking like the kind of place someone would go to just to brag, it didn’t fit with him. And he assumed with Luna as well.

Though, not like they would find the chance to enjoy it…they had to leave and wake the gods up in the behest of a tyrant.

Still the two had arrived towards their large room and both looked at the large window wall that let them see the city. Their gaze was focused on the bright and active city of Insomnia. Noctis turned away from the view of the city’s buildings and looked at his wife.

She looked tired, her incredibly well done hair looked a little damp and out of place. Her makeup had mostly gone away with all the back and forward of the day.

And still she looked radiant as ever.

It may have had to do with the fact that her cold expression had been replaced with a softer one, her exhausting made it hard for her to conceal whatever her feelings at the current moments were. He noticed her tenseness, her doubt, her unease, her frustration…the distanced she presented for him.

Never in his life would’ve Noctis ever felt something like this for a second time. With his father, it was bad enough, but to have it with Luna? With the same girl who had somehow managed to make a smile form up his face all those twelve years ago?

It frustrating and depressing.

It was hard to believe that through a little book he felt close to her, close enough that he had thought he had felt her comfort around when he needed it and for her his happiness at her every reply.

Were he to reach for her right now…? Would he get to her like he had always thought he could?

Would she reciprocate like she always did with those words of hers that always brought warmth to him, even in the darkest and coldest of the lonely nights?

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

The words of the chancellor hammered his head so roughly, that it almost made him recoiled in shock and fright. His breath hitched and his mind went into focus at the task he needed to accomplish.

He needed, no, he _had_ to talk with her.

No treasure book were the two exchange letters.

No black furred pup that would always and excitedly crossed that long bridge between the two.

No distance that separated them from any lies or secrets they may hold against each other.

Then why was it so hard? Why did her name refused to come out of his throat? He looked at the side of her face, her blue eyes focus on the city of Insomnia. Away from him.

And he didn’t mind that…if it meant that she would not look at him with those cold and indifferent eyes of hers…

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

But he couldn’t let that pass. Even if he were to be looked by her like that…he needed to know.

After twelve years of speaking with each other…no matter what the chancellor had said about the book, he refused to believe everything was all a lie, so…

Wasn’t that his right, to know the truth?

“Luna.” Her name flew out of his mouth with a casual ease that it surprised even him. His blue eyes stared expectantly at the side of her face, he waited for her to focus on him.

She turned her face and met his gaze. Unlike before, the strength in their gaze had shifted.

Now his eyes were strong and determine, while hers were tired and begged for some rest.

“What is it, Noctis?” Those were her first words directed at him personally. Not the monotone and almost mechanical words she had spoken at the wedding or the one she had use to ward off anyone as they tried to consumed the two with their questions.

No, those words had emotion, even if it was tiredness, there was also hesitation from whatever talk may occurred between the two.

And that terrified Noctis.

“I…what’s wrong Luna?” And still he brave forward, if he stepped back now, he may never have another opportunity.

“I’m tired Noctis, today’s events have been exhausting.” Luna replied in clipped tone, her eyes focused on his. The coldness and indifferent look from her eyes weren’t present. There was nothing in her gaze, except for the clear fatigue of the day.

And yet, the husband noticed something in those, a shine of expectation. It was small, but it was present.

Noctis held onto that small shine like a radiant shine.

“That isn’t what I meant Luna.”

“Then what is it that you meant, Noctis?” Luna asked, she turned away from him and walked for the large desk to the far-side of the bed. She illuminated it when she turned the lamp on.

“What I mean…I…” Hesitation took over him, fear that he may overstepped his boundaries blanketed him over.

“Noctis, what is it?” Luna’s cool replied filled his ears. Her tone and words made him feel worse, he really shouldn’t…

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

But the cruel words of the chancellor fueled him with determination.

“What I mean is everything is okay, Luna?” Noctis dared ask, but found that his mouth refused to stopped the words that escaped him in fear of hesitation again chocking them back. “Today, in our wedding, you acted so cold and distant. I mean I get that you probably didn’t want to get married, because I didn’t like being force into this thing either…”

“…” Luna looked at him silently and Noctis noticed her cool gaze on him. He took a step back and looked down when he noticed how his last sentenced sounded.

“I mean…I don’t…I never minded getting marry to you Luna. If I was going to get married to someone…who better than you…right?” Luna’s feature softened a little at the words, the dark prince’s honesty and shyness had melted her defense’s a little. He took that as an opportunity.

“It’s just…I was so excited to see you again…and then I see you acting so distant. Aah, it just hurt…because that’s not the you I know, Luna.”

There, he had finally said it. He had managed to get it off his chest. Something that he realized at that moment had simmered and writhed deep in him for the last three years and it had reached to its culmination on this day.

At that moment, he felt the weight of the world lift of his chest and he felt relieve that had spoken. His fist clenched tightly felt cold against the moisture of the sweat that had poured out from his nervousness.

He would even dare say that he was happy. Memories from twelve years ago, the young him in a wheelchair and the young Luna in front of him with a smile as she offered the book to keep in touch with her.

The very same book that would let them talk with each other.

“Noctis…you really don’t know me.”

The words had been delivered flatly, a tinge of sadness in her voice as she stared back at him with tired eyes.

Noctis hadn’t even noticed when stumbled back and had tripped, his back hit the wall of sturdy glass behind him. His breath had been knocked from his chest and his eyes stared at Luna’s…at Lunafreya’s with raw hurt at the words.

Suddenly, everything that the chancellor had said to him crashed into him all at once.

_…You thought that everything would go like a fairy tale story?..._

No…

_…Oh, two star crossed lovers set apart by both distance and time keep a small and treasure book to talk with each other…_

No…no…

_…So many juicy details, so many fine secrets and hidden turmoil’s…_

…no…no…

_…they were quite the joy to read…_

…no…no…no…no

_…Putting your own feelings and desires first is exactly what lead to you completely ignoring your wife’s plight…_

…no…no…no…no…no…no…no…no…No!

  _…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! **NO!**

The touch of a soft palm on his left cheek made him flinch and look down at the hand. He followed the hand to the arm in a dazed manner until he saw the blonde woman’s blue eyes.

His breath hitched at the look…for it was the look he had longed to see from her.

Soft and concerned blue eyes met his distraught and hurt ones.

Luna…Lunafreya sighed at the look and shook her head. Her other hand went for his other cheek, grasped it softly and forced his head to look straight at hers. His hands gabbed hers and held firmly, as if she were to let go then whatever image he had made of his wife would shattered completely.

“I am sorry Noctis, it wasn’t my intention to hurt you.” She apologized softly, her eyes trained on the emotional blue ones of her husband.

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it…” Noctis words came out rough and strained, unsure of what to do or say and embarrass over his apparent assumptions and behavior.

Luna…Lunafreya sighed once more and her soft eyes gained a strong edge to them.

Noctis flinched at the strength in his wife’s gaze.

“Again, my apologies for my hurtful words. I…I have been going through some very challenging week…” Lunafreya apologize with that measure and solemn voice of hers. Though, the hint of a lied when she said ‘week’ was something the husband caught on.

She pulled away from him as she stood up. Noctis arms fell limply when she stepped away from him.

“Gah…I…yeah, I guess I can see that…” Noctis stammered, his face flush from embarrassment, he looked away. “I just…it just feels like your…your taking it out on me or something…like if I did something…”

Lunafreya sighed once more and walked toward the bed, she sat there and looked at him. Her eyes had lost their edge to them and instead gave her husband a strange look, one he couldn’t place his finger as to what. But what lurked in those eyes of hers was something like akin to pity.

And Noctis found himself internally seething at that.

“Do not presume that it is something against you Noctis…not personally at the very least.” Lunafreya amended and looked off to the side as well, but returned her gaze quickly back to her husband. “I am grateful that the man I married was you, since I know you were raised by King Regis to be a good man. And I am grateful to see you once more, after all this years…but at the same time…”

“You didn’t want to get marry.” Noctis finished for her and looked down, a sigh escaped him and looked up, he was surprise when he saw her shake her head.

“No, it isn’t a matter of whether I wanted or didn’t want to get marry. This union between us is but a duty that I had to fulfill…much like you.”

Somehow those words cut even deeper than before, because again, the word ‘duty’ showed itself again and puncture itself into him. Never before had a word somehow managed to make him feel so much emotion against it except whenever Lunafreya either spoke or wrote about it. It was quite the accomplishment.

“It’s always about duty, huh…”

“Everything is about our duty, Noctis.” Lunafreya reaffirmed strongly and gave him a hard look. “Duty and how we accomplished them is what defines. My duties as the princess of Tenebrae dictate that I must secure the peace of my people, lest what happened twelve years ago repeat once more.”

“…” Her words made him flinched, memories of the attack filtered into his head and he looked off to the side with a pain expression. Lunafreya continued with her onslaught.

“And my duties as Oracle does not allow for me to let the suffering of the people on this world to continue onward. So, if an opportunity to give the people peace was presented to me, then I would take it wholeheartedly. For that is my duty. Duty is what defined me Noctis, my mother thought me this and life after her death reinforced this very concept into my very being.” She stated with a firm voice and determine eyes as she looked down at her shocked husband. Her eyes then gain that looked off pity and sadness. “But this is just something you wouldn’t understand…nor would you understand me.”

“Huh…? What do you mean…?” Noctis asked, eyes full confusion and irritation as the chancellor’s words rang in his skull.

_…Putting your own feelings and desires first is exactly what lead to you completely ignoring your wife’s plight…_

“You have live a life full of so many privileges Noctis…” Lunafreya said, her firm tone still in place. “You have lived where you have a parent that cares for you…a life free of duty…and a peaceful life, away from the iron grip of a tyrant and…”

“Luna…”

“…a-and away from the humiliating jeers of a monster…”

Noctis recoiled against the glass wall he had been leaning against. Her firm and strong voice had broken and she looked frustrated that such thing had happened.

It was disheartening to see her break like that. Even if the weakness she had shown was small, it was still there.

And…

_…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

Because the chancellor’s words sounded more and more like a reality instead of just the mocking words of a man from an enemy land like he had deluded himself into believing.

It made his heart clench painfully.

Lunafreya sighed and shook her head at the distraught look from her husband once more.

“I will go and bath myself, you should too. We have a very long day tomorrow and some rest will do you good.” Lunafreya said, she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

“Just like that…” The words left his mouth without any control from him. He had lost that earlier on the day. Right now, all he had left was the frustration to fueled him on. He knew once that frustration left him, he would just shut down.

“What?” Lunafreya asked, her voice strained with some emotion. Her tone made it clear that she had expected the reaction, but that she really didn’t want to continue with this argument.

Noctis could guessed that she too was at her breaking point, much like he was. He still didn’t understand Lunafreya’s plight and even though he knew that the correct course of action should’ve been to let things go…his frustration and anger just left him wanting to lash out.

“Just like that…you’ll go with whatever the emperor will say…just like that…?” He asked and looked at her with barely contained emotion. His wife looked back at him and gave him a pitying look.

“You are still young…yet not mature and not understanding how this world of ours works. Maybe this journey of ours will make you grow…to make you strong enough to protect yourself for the things that lurked out of your own comfort zone…” Lunafreya said with a sad smile. “But for your question, yes, I will go with whatever Emperor Iedolas says…both because it is my duty and…because you do not know how it feels to fear and to be humiliated by the whims of a tyrant.”

Noctis grew silent at her words and looked as she walked away with wide eyes.

_…You thought that everything would go like a fairy tale story?..._

He missed when she came out of the shower looking refresh and straighter.

_…Oh, two star crossed lovers set apart by both distance and time keep a small and treasure book to talk with each other…_

He missed when she told him to go and shower himself.

_…So many juicy details, so many fine secrets and hidden turmoil’s…_

He missed when she told him to snap out his shock and to rest as she sat on the bed.

…they were quite the joy to read…

He missed when she gave up on him and turned away from him.

_…Putting your own feelings and desires first is exactly what lead to you completely ignoring your wife’s plight…_

He missed her frustrated and grief stricken glare as she could not take another look at his behavior and at how she curled herself into the bedcovers. She left him there in the same position as she herself tried to find some solace underneath the covers.

  _…poor Lady Lunafreya never had any freedom at all…_

He missed when she had fallen into the oblivion of sleep and away from all her troubles and griefs.

.

.

.

.

Noctis blinked through the darkness and looked toward the bed where he saw his wife sleep, her body was tense and uncomfortable.

He schooled his features and kept it in tight grip, afraid that he would let go and just collapse.

He stood up absentmindedly and walked away.

He looked around the room, he saw the time was only two hours after midnight.

He knew that it wouldn’t be too late to find them.

He just hoped with everything he had, that they were where he thought they would be.

He made it out of the beautiful room and marched in a mechanical manner towards the elevator. He punched the lobby room button and leaned against the elevator wall.

He got off, and made his way towards the bar of the hotel. He ignored everyone that looked at him and marched forward without care.

He made it to his destination and let his eyes scanned the area.

And he found them, his wretched heart suddenly felt warm.

He walked forward, towards the three suited men he knew could help him forget.

Prompto was the first to noticed him, the blonde perked up, drink in hand and gave him a wolfish grin.

“Heyaz! If it ain’t the man of the hour Noct! Way to early budd—!” The blonde cut himself off when he noticed the prince’s smile wavered, the blond quickly made it towards his friend and looked at him in concerned.

“Noct?” Ignis asked, the brunet turned around in concerned, his own simple dink laid forgotten. The man walked towards him and touched his shoulder, the prince gabbed it tightly.

“Noct, what the hell is wrong? Don’t tell me your wife wasn’t satisfy with you?” Gladiolus joked, but his face was set into a worried frown as he took a swig of his drink and stood up. The man’s confusion and worry prevented him from telling his prince to straightened up as the crowed look at them.

Gladiolus walked around the group and used his massive body to give them some privacy.

“Guys…” Noctis started and looked down, his feature still cool and collected, even though his voice made it clear to his friends how he felt. “…can we just…can we just go somewhere? Somewhere that isn’t here, please?”

Prompto, Gladiolus and Ignis looked at each other in wonder over what could’ve happened. The blond reacted first and slapped the prince’s shoulder.

“Yeah bud, the arcade is still open! Let’s play some Justice Monsters!” Prompto said with a weak smile and looked at his friend in concerned.

“Yes, the arcade is open twenty-four seven. But we first must get you a change of clothing, we do not want any negative attention on you today.” Ignis stated, he looked at the bearded man with pointed look.

“Yeah, but we won’t be staying there all night or anything Noct. We got some big things to do tomorrow.” Gladiolus said as he crossed his arms and looked down on his friend.

“We?” Noctis asked in surprise, Prompto nodded cheerfully.

“Yep, his Majesty contacted Iggy and told him that he, big guy and me will be going with you on this thing!”

“Indeed, but let us worried about that later. If you would please follow me.” Ignis said as he motioned for everyone in their small group to follow him.

Prompto slapped his shoulder and nodded. Gladio looked at him in confusion, shook his head and pushed him towards Ignis.

Noctis complained at the rough treatment silently, but…

But maybe Luna…Lunafreya was right…he was indeed privilege, because he had friends like those three in his life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I gotta say, I’m surprise I managed to get this chapter off so quickly! Though considering I split this chapter into two, I guess it made it easier to get it out faster. But I think this is to our benefit, heh?  
> Anyway, this chapter was rather heavy on the angst. First time writing it and I have to say that I did a good job at it. Though your thoughts on this will be appreciated, since I really want to know how I did!  
> Next chapter will be less torturing poor Noctis and more onto adventures. We’ll get to see the boys in their element and how Luna acts around the chocobros. Should be fun!


End file.
